


He's Got to be Crazy (John Wayne)

by kainess



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: AU, ChenSoo, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sliceoflife, highschool, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainess/pseuds/kainess
Summary: Do Kyungsoo is a quiet teenage boy who wants nothing more than to gain the attention of the class clown, Kim Jongdae.





	He's Got to be Crazy (John Wayne)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haljordae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haljordae/gifts).



> I was inspired by the song John Wayne by Cigarettes After Sex. 
> 
> Also shout out for Haljordae for getting me into Cigarettes After Sex, which then got me into John Wayne, which then got me to write this story. So I guess this can go to you lmao 

_he's got so much love for her_

_but he doesn't know what to do_

_sitting in the car_

_waiting outside of school_

.

Kyungsoo can feel his heart racing in his chest as he stares at the large school from the passenger seat of his cousin's car. He's gripping onto his bag that sits limp in his lap, the contents inside long forgotten about. His bottom lip is caught in between his teeth as he nervously bites down, his eyebrows furrowed as he lets his mind get swept away with wild scenarios that would more than likely never come true.

"Kyungsoo," a hand waving in front of his line of vision pulls him out of his trance, "you're going to be late for your first class." Kyungsoo juts his bottom lip out in a slight pout as he glances over at the light blonde haired man. 

"I still can't believe you dyed your hair blonde, Minseok." He states flatly as he unbuckles his seatbelt, though his eyes end up going back to the direction of the school. 

"I think it looks pretty good." His cousin, Minseok defends. "Chanyeol liked it too." 

"Yeah, well, Chanyeol likes anything and everything you do." It was true; his boyfriend of two years seemed to love every single thing his cousin did. It was endearing and made his own heart swell when he saw the two act disgustingly cute; though he would never admit to it.

"Fair point." He hums and unlocks the car door. "You nervous?" Kyungsoo can feel his stomach knot with nerves and _oh_ how he wished that Minseok would have just not mentioned anything at all. 

"Why would I be?" He plays cool and adjusts the thick rimmed glasses that slid down the bridge of his nose, though even a fool could see through his demeanor. He was a nervous wreck.

"You have everything you need?" Minseok gestures lamely to the book bag in his lap. He can't help but swallow a lump in his throat when looking down at his bag. It was Valentine's Day; correction, it was the day before Valentine's Day. It was the Friday before and Kyungsoo had an entire plan for how the day would go, or at least how he _wanted_ the day to go. High school was way beyond the point of handing out cards to your classmates along with candies, yet Kyungsoo still found himself with a small box of candy hearts in his bag with a card to accompany it. It was meant for one classmate of his in particular, and he remembered overhearing how much he liked candy hearts; so naturally Kyungsoo thought today would be the perfect day to give it to him. He wasn't nervous about the candy, after all it was just a food which hardly meant anything in the long run. It was the card however, that made him the current nervous wreck that he was.

The card had a hand written confession inside, one that let out his secret feelings for the other that reached all the way back to kindergarten. For as long as Kyungsoo can remember, he's always been in love with his classmate, Kim Jongdae. Every time he was around the other he found his hands trembling, breaking out into a nervous sweat, and forgetting all the words he's learned in his life. Yes, he's known Jongdae for practically his entire life, though he's hardly uttered a word to the boy. Jongdae was the class clown who was adored by many of their classmates and teachers, and Kyungsoo was the quiet boy who always found himself sitting towards the back of the room. It was the cliche yet perfect high school love story, at least that's what Minseok and Chanyeol always told him. 

Ever since he can remember, Jongdae has been the student in class that would stop at nothing to make his peers laugh. Some might find it annoying, but Kyungsoo always found it endearing. From lame jokes and puns to making obnoxious faces and noises when the class got too quiet, Kyungsoo found himself falling more and more for his classmate with each passing year. It also didn't help that the two were complete opposites and call him a fool, but Kyungsoo heavily believed in the saying that opposites attract. He wasn't sure if he could handle dating someone as quiet and introverted as himself. They might never leave the house if that were the case. 

"Look Soo," Minseok ruffles his hair in an affectionate manner, "the worst thing that can happen is that Jongdae rejects you." Was that supposed to make him feel better? His cousin was always shit at giving advice; it's why he preferred Chanyeol's thoughts on these kind of matters. He liked how Minseok left out that the entire school could also laugh at him for even confessing to someone as special as Jongdae, but that's probably a good thing. He also left out how Jongdae could laugh in his face for confessing.

"I think it's time I go." He nervously squeaks out. Without another word Kyungsoo's pushing the car door open and hopping out, scurrying towards the large building as he grips onto his book bag.

.

_he's in for heartbreak if it's all been blind faith_

_from my point of view_

.

Kyungsoo pushes the heavy metal doors of the building open, his eyes nervously scanning the halls for a certain someone. He can see his peers running around the halls, some with flowers and some with stuffed animals; small and big. He wondered what it was like to receive such things at school. He swallows a lump in his throat, though relief washes over him when he spots his two only friends in the hall: Kim Jongin and Kim Junmyeon. They were the only two souls (besides Minseok and Chanyeol) who knew about his undying love, as coined by Jongin, for Jongdae. Kim Junmyeon was actually friends with Jongdae, hell he was friends with everyone at the school. Being the student body president often does that for people. Jongin shared only two classes with Jongdae, but they were on friendly terms and held trivial conversations, more than what Kyungsoo could say for himself. 

Junmyeon and Jongin smile widely when seeing their shorter friend in the hall, the two of them flocking over to his side almost immediately. Kyungsoo can't help but feel his heart drop when seeing Jongin with a teddy bear and Junmyeon with a bouquet of flowers. He wasn't sure how he managed to pull in two friends who were fairly popular around the school grounds, but then he did figure that every group of friends was supposed to have the one awkward and ugly friend. That didn't make it sting any less though. 

"You look like you're about to vomit." Jongin's voice drags Kyungsoo out of his internal pity party that he was currently hosting. "I'm assuming that means you're actually going through with your plan, right?" He looks and even sounds impressed, but that does little to ease his own nerves. Kyungsoo couldn't blame Jongin for being surprised though; he was infamous for backing out of things he deemed "scary" last minute. Most of those things involving Jongdae in some shape and form, and this was definitely something that he would deem as scary.

"I have the candy and card in my bag." He mumbles, shifting anxiously in his spot. "I just," he has to steady his already shaky voice before continuing, "have to find a good time to give it to him. Should I just leave it in his locker? Or should I just approach him and hand it to him?" He blurts the questions out suddenly, his mind unable to calm down.

"You need to breathe, Kyungsoo. Jongdae's such a nice guy. Even if things don't happen to go the way you want, he won't laugh at you or anything." Junmyeon's reassuring the nervous wreck in front of him. He's only nodding along to his words as he looks two seconds from running out of the school. Junmyeon was right and Kyungsoo knew that, but that didn't stop his mind from taunting him with cruel outcomes. One of the many reasons that Kyungsoo loved Jongdae was because of how nice he is. As long as he can remember, he's never seen the other bully another student. In fact, Kyungsoo has seen Jongdae defend students being bullied over several different occasions. He's even defended Kyungsoo twice.

It makes sense; Junmyeon would never befriend someone who was rude.

"I've never done this before." He whimpers and hugs his bag to his chest. "I've never even had a full conversation with him. What if he thinks I'm a weirdo? Or some creepy stalker? I only followed him home that one time-"

"Okay, I thought we agreed to forget you ever did that." Jongin interrupts with a raised eyebrow. "You should probably also leave that out of your confession." Kyungsoo can feel his face burning up and he only whimpers more. He had a bad habit of speaking without thinking when he was nervous. Those thoughts were completely unfiltered and usually inappropriate. It was something he was working on. 

"It's not even...it's not even like I'm asking him to be my boyfriend or anything." He rambles as he tries to control his breathing. "There's no pressure on him. I'm just simply stating that I like him. Just a little." He's fairly certain that his eyes were bugging out of his head.

"You can't approach him looking like this." Junmyeon laughs. "You need to breathe; for real." He rests his hands on Kyungsoo's shoulders, giving them a comforting squeeze. "This is not the end of the world. You will live to see another day if things don't go to plan-"

"Though I think you should give your candies and card to Jongdae in person. Because it's something so personal, I think it's better that he hears it from you himself." Jongin offers him a soft smile. "And I also think you should give it to him towards the end of the day. That way if things go wrong you won't be stuck with him the rest of the day." Nice. That wouldn't help him get through the rest of the year, let alone the rest of his high school career. He still had another two years before graduation. 

The bell rings, signaling that class will be starting in the next few minutes. The three friends bid their farewells before heading to their respective classes. Kyungsoo's heart weighing heavy in his chest as he makes his way to his first period. He has Jongdae in all of his classes.

.

_baby, he's got to be crazy_

_living like he's john wayne_

_always facing the world and chasing the girl_

_baby, he's got to be crazy_

.

Math used to be Kyungsoo's favorite subject. That is until letters were added to equations and word problems became a little more complex; then he started to hate math. Somehow Jongdae made math a little more bearable. His seat is located two seats behind Jongdae's, so he gets the pleasure of zoning out and staring at the back of his head as much as he likes. He'd prefer staring at the front of his head, but that would be more obvious and he would certainly catch Kyungsoo staring. Beggars can't be choosers and Kyungsoo's more than happy with his seat. 

He flinches slightly when feeling something bounce off the rim of his glasses. He sighs quietly when seeing the small wadded up paper now lying on the ground next to his feet. He looks towards the direction of not-so-quiet snickering only to be met with the gaze of two people. Byun Baekhyun and Oh Sehun. They were somehow Jongdae's two closest friends and never failed to torture Kyungsoo over the fact that he liked their best friend. He wasn't sure how they even found out; maybe something to do with his constant staring in first period. He guesses his plan was a little more than obvious for Baekhyun and Sehun to be harassing him today. Perhaps they knew he was up to something simply because it was the day before Valentine's Day, or maybe they could read him like a book.

He wasn't sure if he'd necessarily classify Baekhyun and Sehun as bullies. They never shoved him into lockers and they've certainly never hurt him in any physical means. They also never really called him any names other than the occasional "nerd" and "loser", but he also heard them refer to each other in the same light. They were a confusing pair and he never knew what to expect from them. The most they did was tease him for his crush on Jongdae and that was about it. In the grand scheme of things they were pretty harmless, but he was always on edge over the fact that they'd somehow spill his feelings to Jongdae before Kyungsoo had the chance to himself. He wasn't sure if they already did, and if they had then Jongdae was pretty good at acting like nothing ever happened.

"Kim Jongdae." The voice is harsh and strict, and is no doubt coming from their teacher, Mr. Zhang. "If I have to tell you one more time to stop joking around with your friends, we're going to have an issue." He says with narrowed eyes. Out of all the teachers, Mr. Zhang was Kyungsoo's favorite. Mostly because students wouldn't pick on him when Mr. Zhang was around. He was a no nonsense kind of guy but was an absolute sweetheart when on his good side. Kyungsoo seemed to always be on his good side, which might be why he's his favorite. On the other hand, Mr. Zhang seemed to be Jongdae's least favorite teacher. As stated earlier, Jongdae was known for being a class clown. The words class clown and Mr. Zhang should never be in the same sentence together. 

Despite his cold demeanor and intimidating behavior, Mr. Zhang was fairly popular among the students. Especially the female students. Compared to his male counterparts, Mr. Zhang was always dressed to the nines. Nice button up shirts with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black or tan dress pants, nice shoes, and a Rolex watch was always sported on his left wrist. Kyungsoo's never seen Mr. Zhang come to class looking anything less, let alone ever spotting a hair out of place. The man was a shining example of how a man should dress. If Kyungsoo wasn't so strict with how students and teachers should behave around each other, he'd probably have a massive crush on him as well. 

Baekhyun's giggling under his breath while Sehun attempts to keep a straight face. It seemed to be their favorite thing to see Jongdae and Mr. Zhang work each other up. "I just don't see how any of this will be useful for us outside of school." Jongdae huffs as he leans back in his chair. "Can't we just watch a movie instead? It would be less work for you, more fun for us. Everyone wins." The students around him are giggling, though Mr. Zhang looks less than amused. "This assignment is too difficult."

"Mr. Kim," Jongdae knows he's on thin water when Mr. Zhang doesn't use his first name, "based off your grades I think you've had enough fun for one quarter. If I have to ask you one more time to be quiet and do your work- you know, the worksheet in front of you? -then you will find yourself sitting in the office." A few of the girls giggle from Mr. Zhang's angry attitude before the man sighs quietly. "Look, is everyone really having that hard of a time on this worksheet?" He asks, a hand running through his hair. Wow, even when he was stressed the man still looked like a model. Kyungsoo briefly shakes his head before nodding to his question. "Alright, then I'll allow you to work in pairs-" He's cut off from the class erupting into cheers. His eyes are narrowed once again and Kyungsoo wonders how he's made it this far as a high school teacher if he can barely tolerate teenagers. "Not so fast." He claps his hands together loudly, regaining the attention of the students. "I choose the groups. Some of you," he looks directly at Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Sehun, "do not get anything done together." And just as before, the class is collectively groaning. 

Groups? He was going to group them? Kyungsoo prays to every star in the sky that he's not put with Baekhyun or Sehun. He didn't even care about being grouped with Jongdae; as long as he wasn't with Baekhyun or Sehun he'd be content with his partner. Kyungsoo puts so much effort into praying that he isn't stuck with Baekhyun or Sehun that he actually misses Mr. Zhang announcing who he's with. A soft but awkward tap to his arm is enough to startle him out of his thoughts, and when realizing who his partner is is enough to nearly startle him out of his seat. The shock must be evident on his face as he can hear Baekhyun and Sehun laughing from the other side of the room. 

"Hi, Kyungsoo." Jongdae says after a few seconds of the pair just awkwardly staring at each other. "I'm your partner today." He says and takes the empty seat next to him. Kyungsoo's frozen in his spot, his cheeks burning as he tries to figure out what he should say. He wasn't expecting Mr. Zhang to pair the two up. Yes, Kyungsoo may or may not have rambled to him once about his small crush on Jongdae, but he never expected him to pair them together! His cheeks only burn more when he sees Mr. Zhang flash him a knowing smile when they make eye contact. He definitely grouped them on purpose. 

"Please tell me you understand this." Jongdae whines when flipping through the small work packet. Kyungsoo chews the inside of his cheek nervously and quickly shakes his head. Why couldn't he talk? Was it that hard to answer him? Actually, yes. "Well, I tried." Jongdae snorts and flips the packet closed. "I hate this class. I don't understand any of it." He huffs quietly and leans forward on his desk. "And it looks like you don't either."

Kyungsoo's growing flustered under Jongdae's intense stare and he wishes he could bury himself in a hole. "So, Kyungsoo." Jongdae has one of the most beautiful smiles on his lips that he's ever seen, and he's not even showing his teeth. "We've known each other for quite some time; kindergarten, right?" He actually knows him? And remembers him from kindergarten? Kyungsoo can't help the shy smile that forms on his lips and nods his head. 

"Since kindergarten, yes." He's having a hard time keeping eye contact with Jongdae and instead finds himself aimlessly glancing around the room. 

"But I feel like we don't really know each other; which is odd since I've technically known you longer than Baekhyun and Sehun." He feels his heart burst in his chest from his words. Did he really just admit that he's known him longer than his two closest friends? "So, tell me about yourself." His chin is resting on the back of his hands as he stares at Kyungsoo, giving him his full attention. Was this actually happening? What was he even supposed to say? He's boring, stays inside, doesn't go to parties, barely even texts his two only friends back, has crippling anxiety...he was really a bundle of sunshine.

"Like what?" Is all the timid Kyungsoo can squeak back.

"What do you do in your free time? What shows do you like, your favorite color, do you have any pets? How's your cousin?" Jongdae's playfully wiggling his eyebrows and Kyungsoo nearly punches himself for giggling out loud. Why did Jongdae have to be so cute? And how was he able to speak so easily with others? Kyungsoo always struggled with starting conversations; he honestly considered it a talent when people could strike up conversations effortlessly.

"U-Um, well," he's puffing his cheeks out nervously, "I like to sketch in my free time, but I'm not very good at it!" He quickly explains when seeing the shock on his face. "I'm not good, really. Um, I like crime shows, my favorite color is tied between lilac and baby blue, I have a cat, and Minseok is doing fine. He just celebrated his two year anniversary with Chanyeol a few days ago." He's never said so many things to Jongdae before and he felt as if he might faint. 

"I'm happy for Minseok. He was so quiet before he met Chanyeol. He really helped him break out of his shell." Jongdae hums. Minseok and Chanyeol were only two years older than Kyungsoo and Jongdae, having graduated the year they started high school. Chanyeol was and still is a close friend of Jongdae, which Kyungsoo has definitely used to his advantage a number of times. "Chanyeol still randomly texts me about Minseok sometimes. They're so cute that it's gross."

"You think you have it bad? Try being related to one of them." Kyungsoo huffs. "They're always so disgustingly cute in front of me. If you felt single before, you'll really feel single after witnessing them." He laughs quietly. 

"I always third wheeled with them whenever they hung out with me. I can only imagine how you feel." Jongdae has a wide smile on his face and Kyungsoo feels his heart turning into actual putty. "Seriously though, you're an artist? I never pegged you as one; I always thought you'd be the type who'd write stories." Kyungsoo only lets out a nervous laugh.

"I'm not good with writing stories. I can barely speak a coherent sentence myself. Drawing's a lot easier, though I still have a long way to go."

"Can I see?" Jongdae blurts out without much thought. His face turns a light shade of red, as if he didn't mean to ask that. Kyungsoo's just as red if not more though he smiles shyly and leans over to unzip his bag. After a few seconds of rummaging around for his sketchbook, he carefully pulls it out to avoid accidentally knocking out his candies and card. It would be embarrassing if he exposed himself this early in the game. He slides the small black book towards Jongdae. "It's mostly unfinished work. Things I just start when I'm bored. A lot of sketches of my friends." He snorts quietly, anxiously rubbing his arm.

Jongdae's flipping through the book, a small smile on his lips as he glances up at Kyungsoo every few seconds. "You're really good, Kyungsoo. I can't even draw a stick figure!" Kyungsoo laughs quietly at this, his heart pounding as he watches Jongdae's gaze linger longer and longer with each page he lands on. "Man, I should get you to draw a picture of me!" He means it as a joke (at least he thinks, anyway) but that doesn't stop Kyungsoo's eyes doubling in size. How could he be so dense? 

"Uh, uh- I need that back." Kyungsoo says with a tone that he hopes won't be too obvious. How could he forget that on the last page of his sketchbook that he drew a sketch of Jongdae? He could kiss any chance of confessing to him goodbye if Jongdae stumbled upon that. 

"What? Why?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"J-Just because." He shoots back. Jongdae however, being playful in nature leans back in his seat with the now closed sketchbook. "You have some naughty sketches in here, Do Kyungsoo?" 

"What? Don't say such things so loud- no, of course not!" He shrieks when Jongdae keeps that mischievous smirk on his lips. 

"You clearly have something in here that you don't want me to see. That can only lead me to believe that you have some not safe for school pictures in here." He sways the book around in his hands for a moment before a huge smile takes over his lips, the skin around his eyes crinkling as he laughs loudly. "I'm only messing with you, Kyungsoo." He laughs while handing the sketchbook back to Kyungsoo. "I respect your privacy. Don't worry. Besides, you wouldn't be the first teenage boy to look up or draw such things, right?" He playfully winks at the flustered and stuttering boy before the bell rings, signaling that the first class of the day was now over. 

Kyungsoo's expecting Jongdae to already be gone by the time he's finished putting his things into his bag, but to his surprise he sees Jongdae lingering by his desk. Kyungsoo just glances up at him with his large and questioning eyes. Jongdae has an unreadable expression on his face as he sways in his spot slightly before he hears Baekhyun and Sehun calling for him. "Ah, well, I'll see you next period then, right?" He offers lamely before hurrying over to his two friends and walking out of the classroom. 

Kyungsoo can only sit there in stunned silence while Mr. Zhang whistles an unknown tune while cleaning off the white board.

.

_he's got so much in his heart_

_but he doesn't know what to do_

_all he wants is her_

_lying inside his room_

.

Kyungsoo places his tray of food onto the surface of the cafeteria table before taking a seat in front of Junmyeon and Jongin. The two are currently holding a deep conversation, of what Kyungsoo isn't certain. It's not until that he glances around the room that he makes eye contact with Jongdae who's sitting at a table with Baekhyun, Sehun, and a few others that he didn't recognize. Jongdae flashes him a bright smile and Kyungsoo can't help but to look away with bright red cheeks. "I showed Jongdae my sketchbook today." It was a quiet whisper, something he said in hopes of it falling onto deaf ears. It didn't though, as Kyungsoo's luck would have it. 

Junmyeon and Jongin are staring at Kyungsoo with wide eyes, their mouths slightly open. "You actually talked to him?" Jongin asks with a raised eyebrow. "And you showed him your sketchbook? Damn, you might actually be on the path of confessing!" Kyungsoo sends him a threatening glare. "You're too loud." He hisses before glancing over in Jongdae's direction nervously. He didn't hear of course, he never did. He's joking around with Baekhyun and pulling an obnoxious face, one that's resulted with Baekhyun clapping his hands together as he laughs.

"What did he say?" Junmyeon asks as he inches closer. While he liked to keep up an innocent and clean image, Junmyeon was a bit of a glutton for gossip. Not to say that he went around spilling people's secrets, but he certainly enjoyed listening in. "He liked it. He even said that I should draw him." He gushes shyly. He has to quickly pat his cheeks that are only burning up even more. 

"Wow, really?" Jongin asks with wide eyes. "Wait, don't you have drawings of Jongdae in your sketchbook?"

"I remembered too late. Thankfully I managed to get it back from him before he could get that far. I think he would have been creeped out, even if they're innocent and harmless sketches." He takes his fork and pokes around at the mystery meat that was currently gracing his tray. "Mr. Zhang put us in groups for our worksheet; he paired us up together."

"It's because you told him about your crush. Mr. Zhang is always silently shipping students together." Junmyeon snorts while eating his lunch packed from home. "Probably the only thing to keep him from getting bored out of his mind. Math is such a boring subject." Jongin mumbles before shoving a forkful of food into his mouth.

"I didn't think he'd actually pair us together. When I first told Mr. Zhang he scolded me for it. He said Jongdae was an irresponsible student and I shouldn't let him get in the way of my academic studies. But he smiled at me when I looked over at him! He was planning." He huffs quietly. "Jongdae was being really nice though. He was asking me all these personal questions. You know, my favorite color and what I like to do in my free time." 

"Did you scare him off with how boring you are?" Junmyeon elbows Jongin in a disapproving manner.

"Ha ha." Kyungsoo says dryly. "It was weird though." Junmyeon and Jongin both raise an eyebrow as they look at the other, silently prompting him to continue with his train of thought. "After the bell rang. I was putting my stuff together and when I looked up Jongdae was still standing by my desk. He looked like he wanted to say something but then Baekhyun and Sehun called for him and he left." 

"Really?" Junmyeon asks. "What do you think he wanted to say?"

"I don't know." He responds with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "But I have art with him after lunch. Maybe we'll be able to talk again."

"And you can confess." Jongin says with a wink. Kyungsoo feels his heart skip a beat at that, his eyes briefly going wide. He knew he would never forgive himself if he didn't confess today, or at least give Jongdae his candy hearts. Still though, that didn't mean that he wasn't beside himself from nerves. "Later. Later." He manages to choke out as he waves his hand dismissively. 

"Well, good luck. You can do it." Junmyeon says as the bell rings. He only had three more periods to go before the day was over. Three more periods to go before he would confess to Kim Jongdae. He wasn't sure if his heart could handle it.

.

_he's always feeling cheated_

_telling all his secrets_

_that i couldn't keep_

.

To say that Kyungsoo's surprised when Jongdae takes the empty seat next to him is an understatement. "Hi, Kyungsoo." He says with that infamous smile of his. He figured Jongdae sat with him because Baekhyun and Sehun didn't share this class with him; though he still had friends in this class so Kyungsoo's head was swimming with thoughts. "Kyungsoo?" It's almost shameful the amount of times that Kyungsoo finds himself zoning out around others. Especially Jongdae.

"Oh, sorry." He mumbles lamely. He could already feel his cheeks starting to heat up and they had only just started talking. How on earth was he meant to confess? 

"Any plans for Valentine's Day tomorrow?" The question is sudden and it catches Kyungsoo off guard. Why would he be asking him that? _Don't get your hopes up_ , it's something that he has to keep reminding himself. He must have caught the shock that Kyungsoo was undergoing if his nervous laugh was anything to go by. "Besides watching and listening to Minseok and Chanyeol acting all lovey-dovey that is." 

"O-Oh, no. That was about it." He can't even fake a laugh, that's how nervous he is. "What about you? You going out with any friends?" _A date?_

"Same as you. Probably just moping around my house or something." It grows awkward fast after that. The two are sitting in silence as Kyungsoo fiddles around with his sketchbook that was for the class. He's never seen this side of Jongdae before. He was normally talkative and was amazing when it came to starting and holding conversations, yet here they were sitting in silence. "You know, I was hoping," there's a faint tremble to his voice that Kyungsoo wishes he missed, dare he get his hopes up even more, "maybe sometime if you're free.." Was Jongdae getting worked up? _The_ Kim Jongdae? The overly loud extrovert whom can be heard laughing from down the halls? "I wanted to know if you could maybe give me some tips with drawing or something." He quickly blurts out. Kyungsoo is dumbfounded by this, his eyebrows furrowed as he glances over at him. He had only just found out that Kyungsoo liked to draw earlier in the day. Wasn't this sudden? Then again he had only just started actually conversing with Jongdae today and still planned on confessing his feelings. He really had no room to talk.

"I don't really know how- I mean, I'm not really good at teaching people. I can try though, sure." He says as he anxiously rubs his arm.

"I'm only asking, you know, because I'm on the verge of failing this class- I'm not artistically talented." He's a little surprised to see that Jongdae's just as nervous as he is. 

"Mr. Wu is threatening to fail you?" Kyungsoo asks with raised eyebrows. Mr. Wu was probably the most laid back teacher he's ever had, so to hear that he was actually willing to fail someone, and on their artistic abilities nonetheless, was extremely surprising to him. "But he's always talking about how it's good to have your own style." 

"Apparently not my style." He laughs quietly. "Well, I can help you then. Wouldn't want you failing the class." Kyungsoo doesn't think anyone's actually failed this class before. It takes a total of three whole minutes for Kyungsoo to get his racing heart and rapid breathing back under control before he actually passes out. He shyly glances in Jongdae's direction before flipping open his used sketchbook, thumbing through pages until he's reached a clean and untouched one. "So," he clears his throat anxiously before glancing up at the written instructions on the whiteboard, "do we meet up or...I'm not entirely sure how this works. Is it like a tutor session? But instead of math it's art?" He angles his head to the side as he thinks it over carefully. "What did Mr. Wu say you needed to work on? How did you find out he was going to fail you? Maybe then I can figure out how to help tutor you."

Jongdae looks slightly speechless as he shifts in his seat slowly. "Ah, well," Jongdae licks over his chapped lips and Kyungsoo has to tear his eyes away from the sight, "uh- you see..." He looks up as if he's trying to recall what their art teacher had said to Jongdae. His eyebrows are raised before furrowing in deep thought. Kyungsoo wasn't sure why he was taking so long to answer; if Jongdae were about to fail, shouldn't he remember what Mr. Wu told him? If his grade was truly at risk, why couldn't he recall what he lectured him about? 

Kyungsoo stares at him expectantly, an eyebrow raised before sniffling quietly and starting the sketch of the day. "Are you really concerned about your grade then?" He asks quietly before chuckling. 

"I do! I-" Jongdae feels his cheeks grow red as he finds himself at a loss for words once again. "It was just everything. I don't know where to even start." He snorts quietly before opening his own sketchbook as well. 

"It's only a level one high school course. He shouldn't be threatening to fail anyone for their, uh, lack of skill." He words in a manner as to not insult or offend the other. "I don't think he's even allowed to do that." 

"Why do you have to be so smart? You make it so hard to lie." He mutters under his breath, a huff leaving him afterwards.

"Pardon? Did you say something?" Kyungsoo asks the other, his eyebrows furrowed slightly as he stares at the other. "Nothing, I didn't say anything." Jongdae quickly dismisses with a wave of his hand. "Well, maybe he was just bluffing. Still, it couldn't hurt to have you help me, right?" And there he goes again, smiling that beautiful smile that never fails to make Kyungsoo grow weak in the knees.

"Of course." He quickly bows his head shyly, a small smile on his lips as he goes back to his sketch.

It was most likely unhealthy for his heart to be racing so much over the smallest things. _Oh, to be a teenager in love._

.

_baby, he's got to be crazy_

_living like he's john wayne_

.

There's only an hour left of school and Kyungsoo finds himself pacing around the men's bathroom, feeling as if he might vomit up the little lunch he had earlier. He has to do it soon; confess to Jongdae. He felt like a hummingbird with how fast his heart was beating and he wasn't sure if he should stop by the school nurse first. "Deep breaths." He tries to calm himself, running a hand through his hair. It's not until he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror that he pauses. He really did look like a mess; hair sticking out in random places, bags under his bugging eyes, skin too pale. "I look like an idiot." He sighs quietly before trying to fix his hair, straightening out his shirt afterwards. How do people even confess? How does he bring it up? How does he know it's the right time?

His heart is threatening to jump out of his chest by the time the bell rings. He clutches onto his bag tightly, his eyes squeezed shut as he places his hand on the bathroom sink to steady himself. "It's okay if he rejects you." It's not, but there isn't much else he can say about that. After a brief and quiet pep talk, Kyungsoo is walking out of the school bathroom with the very little confidence that he has. 

He hesitates once he reaches his classroom, his hand hovering over the door handle. He should have figured out if he was going to give Jongdae the card at the beginning of class or the end of it...the end, right? That would be the most logical option. He would just have to steal Jongdae from Baekhyun and Sehun first. He didn't know why he was more nervous about that part than the actual confession itself. "Breathe." He whispers to himself before grabbing the door handle and pulling the door open, walking inside afterwards. His eyes nervously glance around the room, dreading silently when seeing Jongdae sitting with Baekhyun and Sehun. As luck would have it Jongin was also in this class who was eyeing him knowingly. He only sighs quietly before walking over and plopping himself down into the empty desk next to Jongin. 

"Shouldn't you be sitting with your future man?" He asks with a raised eyebrow, pulling out his Korean History textbook and placing it on his desk. 

"Baekhyun and Sehun are with him. They'd laugh me out of the room before I even open my mouth." He says dejectedly. "I'll have to get him when class ends-"

"Or," Jongin says with a grin on his lips and Kyungsoo eyes him curiously, "I can just do this-"

"Don't." He begs quietly with wide eyes. 

"-Baekhyun, Sehun!" Jongin calls out with a bright smile. Kyungsoo feels like slamming his head into his desk when the two take the bait and look over at Jongin. "Come here! I have to show you this video I saw last night." He says and waves them over. "Now go talk to Jongdae while I have them." He says with a playful wink. Kyungsoo wasn't sure if Jongin being friends with Baekhyun and Sehun was a blessing or a curse. He sighs and slips out of his desk when Baekhyun and Sehun trot over, making his way over to the now quiet Jongdae. 

"Jongdae. Hi." He breathes when looking down at the boy, the bag on his back feeling as if it had an anchor inside. 

"Kyungsoo. Hi." He says with a bright smile. "Do you want to sit with me since Jongin stole my friends?" He asks, a hint of amusement to his voice. Kyungsoo nods his head and takes the seat that Sehun was once seated in. He's chewing on his bottom lip anxiously, his eyebrows furrowed as he thinks over his plan in his head. He should give Jongdae the candy and card now, but then there was the chance of him having to sit next to Jongdae the rest of the period which could potentially become extremely uncomfortable should Jongdae turn him down. However, if he waits until the end of class, Baekhyun and Sehun might pull Jongdae out of the room before he gets the chance. Plus Jongdae rides the bus and he might be in a hurry to catch it, and Kyungsoo certainly doesn't want to make him miss the bus. He sighs silently when realizing he only had one option presented to him. _Now or never._

"Uh..." He had no idea how he was supposed to go about this. He was never much of a romantic. He should have taken pointers from Junmyeon or Jongin earlier. He bends over and unzips his bag, pulling the card and candy hearts out before he can change his mind and chicken out. He shyly glances his way before placing the candy on his desk, though he keeps the card in his hand. He angles himself in his seat so he's facing Jongdae, clearing his throat nervously before quickly grabbing the box of candy hearts. _Do it, you chicken shit._  "Jongdae, here." He quickly puts the box of candy hearts on the surface of his desk, a small and forced smile on his lips. His smile might be coming across as a grimace more than anything. Jongdae doesn't have time to have much of a reaction before the small pink box is placed on his desk. He shoots Kyungsoo a questioning glance and briefly hesitates before picking the box up.

"For me?" He asks unsurely. Kyungsoo only nods his head in his response. There was no way he'd be able to speak right now; all words have long left his vocabulary from his nerves. It would only end up a mess if he were to try and talk his way out of this. Oh, how was he even meant to hand the other his card? "Thank you. I love candy hearts." Jongdae says and damn, that smile was so breathtakingly beautiful. Kyungsoo thinks he might die if he keeps this up. 

"I know." Kyungsoo didn't mean to say that. His cheeks are burning upon realization and he quickly shakes his head. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Jongdae asks as he leans forward, his body now facing the other. He has a small and mischievous grin on his lips that's two seconds away from driving Kyungsoo insane. Kyungsoo's really left speechless, nothing coming to mind as he desperately tries to think a way out of this current situation. "And what's that you got in your hands there?" _Oh, crap._  Kyungsoo's eyes are round in horror as he quickly glances down at the small card in his hands. He wasn't sure what to do now; he wasn't expecting Jongdae to actually _see_ the card. 

"For you." He blurts out and practically shoves the card into his chest before quickly turning to face the front of the class. He's sitting as still as possible, his eyes focused on a certain part of the whiteboard. He was currently stuck between dashing out of the room, running back to Jongin and having Baekhyun and Sehun flock back to Jongdae, and just sitting in his desk as still as possible. Currently the latter was winning, though that's mainly because Kyungsoo's too scared to move. He gives himself credit though, he didn't think he'd actually hand Jongdae the candy hearts and card. That took some kind of bravery at least and brave isn't exactly a term that's linked to him. He's not sure how he isn't hyperventilating yet, but he's close to it. He's even too scared to side glance at Jongdae, his face completely blank as he goes over the thousands of possible outcomes of this in his mind. _Do it. Do it, Kyungsoo!_ He quickly glances over at Jongdae who's silently reading the card. He has on a poker face so Kyungsoo is unable to tell his reaction. A poker face is definitely scarier than being flat out rejected, Kyungsoo decides. 

There's a faint tint of red gracing Jongdae's cheeks before he gently closes the card. "Kyungsoo," he calls softly, "look at me, yeah?" Kyungsoo dreads the tone he's using and forces himself to look at the other. What was he thinking? Why did he think this was a good idea? He should have never let Minseok and Chanyeol talk him into this stupid idea. Just because it was Valentine's Day didn't mean anything would change. At the end of the day he was still some weird quiet kid who liked to sit in the back of class and daydream about the class clown. 

"Good morning, class." Their history teacher greets as she walks into the room. "Today we're going to go over..." Kyungsoo tunes out the rest of what she says as he keeps his focus on the man in front of him. It takes all of his self control to not run away despite the dozen of voices in his head screaming at him to do so. His foot is anxiously tapping against the cold tile of the classroom floor, his fingers pulling at each other as his eyes land on the man across from him. He still wasn't able to read his expression, though his cheeks were still a soft shade of red. It's not until Jongdae drops his poker face that Kyungsoo realizes what's going on. The slight down curve of Jongdae's lips, the furrow of his eyebrows as he tries to string his sentences together to ease the sting of rejection, the overly social man avoiding eye contact, and the guilty look in his eyes that Kyungsoo abruptly stands from his seat.

"Sorry for wasting your time. Enjoy the candy." He says in a voice that doesn't even sound like his own before rushing out of the classroom.

"Kyungsoo! Where are you going?" His teacher calls out, though he doesn't stop to answer her question. He doesn't know where his feet are taking him but he doesn't fight it. He just wants to get as far away from the classroom as possible. Screw detention; he really doesn't care. He pushes the back doors open, hurrying out to the empty basketball court. It's not until the freezing winter air hits him that he feels tears form behind his eyes. He tosses his bag onto the cold ground before pacing around. His hands are running through his air as he continues to pace, an airy laugh leaving him afterwards. "I don't know what I was expecting to get from this." How embarrassing. This whole thing was just so so _so_ embarrassing. He wants to cry, though he's afraid of who might see him if he cries now. He'd have to wait until he gets home, lock himself in his bedroom, and then cry into his pillow. Kind of a depressing way to spend his day and more than likely Valentine's Day as well, but what can you do?

He sits down next to his bag, pursing his lips as he pulls out his phone to check the time. He sighs when seeing the time. He still had an hour before school was out for the day. Go figure. He buries his face in his knees as the earlier events settle in his mind. It was real; the guy he's been in love with since kindergarten just shot him down. He didn't think it would hurt as much as it did, but his heart felt as if it were about to crumble in on itself at any given moment. How was he supposed to go the rest of the school year with Jongdae? Let alone the rest of his high school career. He could transfer after this year; it's not like he had many friends here anyway. Was Kyungsoo the type of person to transfer merely because a boy rejected him? Yes, yes he was. He was exactly that type of person.

"Kyungsoo!" Maybe Jongdae was coming to check on him; to tell him that he actually wanted him. He feels all bubbling hope die in his chest when he jerks up to see Jongin and Junmyeon running to his aid. He's not sure what he was expecting and he's not sure why he's crying now, but he can't stop the warm tears from streaming down his cheeks. "Oh, Kyungsoo, don't cry." Jongin whimpers as he sits by his side, Junmyeon moving his bag and sitting on his side. "He's a dick; you don't want him anyway."

"No he's not." Junmyeon argues. 

"Excuse me, but can you just agree with me for the sake of his sanity? Be Jongdae's bestie later." He huffs quietly before bringing his attention back to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo wasn't angry at Junmyeon for defending Jongdae. It wasn't surprising that he only had good things to say about someone, even in a situation like this. It was truly admirable. "I texted Junmyeon saying we had a code red." He says as he wipes the tears from his cheeks. "Junmyeon actually ditched class for you. Don't you feel special?"

"Not really." He croaks out. He felt useless and unwanted, mostly. They didn't need to know that however. 

"What...what did he say?" Junmyeon asks softly. "Was he rude about it? I'll give him a stern talking to if he was." He can't help but smile from Junmyeon's words. Even when threatening someone he came across as a kitten. Maybe Kyungsoo should have developed a crush on Junmyeon instead. If only that were the way things worked. 

"He didn't say anything." He mumbles while wiping his tears with the sleeve of his sweater. Jongin and Junmyeon shoot him confused looks from his comment. "What do you mean?" Jongin asks. "How did he reject you if he didn't say anything?"

"I-It was his face." He says as he gestures to his own face. "The face he made at me. It was s-so overwhelming." He's getting choked up again and more tears are threatening to spill any second. "He looked so guilty. It was humiliating; just the fact that he looked so bad about it. I didn't want to stick around for whatever rejection he was crafting in his head. The look hurt enough, I didn't need a second round of that." He whimpers before burying his face back in his knees. "I don't know what I was expecting. I'm going to kick Minseok and Chanyeol later. Probably tomorrow before they go out on their stupid date. Chanyeol even told me I was his type!" He cries as Junmyeon soothingly rubs his back. 

"At least you can say you confessed, right? That takes guts." Jongin reassures the choked up boy. "Most people can't even do that. Besides, if he can't appreciate you for what you're worth then you don't want him anyway. One day you'll find someone who loves you inside out." Junmyeon nods along to what he's saying. "And by then you won't even remember Jongdae's name. He'll be just some kid you had a crush on back in high school." Kyungsoo wants to agree, he wants to cave in to his reassurances but deep down he knows that's not true. How do you just forget about someone who've spent your whole life chasing after? He'd be amazed if he could find someone other than Jongdae. He was everything he wanted in a person; he's never even liked anyone else before. He guesses it doesn't matter though since Jongdae doesn't return those feelings. Not that he would in the first place. He barely knew Kyungsoo, they rarely talked. This outcome was realistic. 

"I don't think I'll ever find anyone. Why is it so easy for everyone else to find someone? Why can't I get my happy ending this time? Why can't things just go my way once?" He's no longer crying, though his cheeks are still wet and stained from his tears. "I don't understand. Minseok got his happy ending and you both have girls chasing after you every day. I can't even get a girl to talk to me." Not that Kyungsoo was necessarily interested in girls, he just wanted to make a point. "I just thought that maybe...things would be different this time." He really hated throwing pity parties for himself, but sometimes they couldn't be helped. It was okay for him to feel down sometimes; he didn't always have to be strong. "I don't know why I thought things would be different; I just thought they would." He casts his gaze downwards, his eyes taking in the detail of the faded and cracked concrete. Perhaps he was aiming too far out of his own league. 

"You'll get your happy ending. These things just take time." Junmyeon pats his back before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "And just because we have girls following us around doesn't mean we're any closer to finding our happy ending than you are." He supposed that Junmyeon did have a point. Kyungsoo just nods along to him before tiredly resting his head on his shoulder. "You're right." He hums quietly. 

The three of them spend the next hour sitting out in the cold, both boys on either side of Kyungsoo as they keep him company. Junmyeon tells one too many jokes that Jongin can handle before going off on him, Kyungsoo laughing as he watches Jongin lose the last bit of sanity he has. None of them could feel their faces by the tell the bell rings, but it didn't seem to be bothering any of them. "We'll see you tomorrow? We don't have anything planned, so we could meet up at your house or something. Play some video games and eat pizza." Jongin says as he throws his bag over his shoulder. Kyungsoo agrees considering his lack of plans for the following day. "Great. See you then!" Jongin calls out before heading off in the direction of his bus. Junmyeon stuffs his hands in his pockets as he gazes at the other. "Want me to drive you home?" He asks with a tilt of his head. 

"No, thanks. I'm really fine." He mumbles with a smile that didn't quite reach the eyes. 

"You sure? I don't mind dropping you off at home." Kyungsoo only nods and within a few minutes Junmyeon is making his way towards the parking lot where his car is parked. He lets out a quiet sigh before picking up his bag and slipping his arms through the straps. Just as he's about to make his way to the buses he hears a soft voice calling his name. 

"Kyungsoo?" And as if the hope from earlier never died, he can feel it once again bubbling in his chest as he turns around. "Kyungsoo. Hi." Jongdae says as he walks over to the other. He was taking baby steps, as if Kyungsoo was a deer that would run away if he were too loud or fast. He supposes he's not wrong in a sense. Kyungsoo does want to run, actually, but for whatever reason his feet are rooted to the ground. He's going to miss his bus.

"What do you want?" He asks softly and shifts in his spot. "I have to get going soon or I'll miss my bus. You'll miss your bus, too." Jongdae's cheeks are the same tint of red from earlier and once again he's having a hard time looking Kyungsoo in the eyes. "My parents are at work, so if I miss the bus I'm kind of out of luck." He says lamely. As bitter as he is about earlier, he can't find it within himself to act rude towards Jongdae. He was still a sweet guy even if he did want to hate him. Was it even appropriate to hate someone because they rejected him? He wasn't sure. He inhales sharply as he glances over at him. "What are you doing out here? It's cold, Jongdae."

"Why did you run away?" He asks and stops when he's only two steps away from the other. Kyungsoo just shrugs off his question. How was he even supposed to answer that? He feels his cheeks beginning to burn again and stuffs his hands into his pockets. He only becomes more red when realizing how much of a mess he must look like in front of the other. He knew he had puffy and red eyes; obvious that he had been crying. He was also aware of how pale he was and how his hair was a complete disaster. He might call Minseok and have him pick him up. 

"I didn't want to hear it." He finally speaks. "I already knew what you were going to say. I could see it in your face." He can see his breath as he speaks, a chill breaking out on his skin from a brutal reminder of the cold. "You aren't good at controlling your expressions. Um, I have a lot of homework to work on, so I should probably go. You know, before we miss our buses-"

Before Kyungsoo can say anything else, Jongdae is closing the distance between them. With a brief movement, his hands are cupping his cold cheeks before fluttering his eyes shut and pressing a soft and chaste kiss to his lips.

.

_always facing the world and chasing the girl_

_baby, he's got to be crazy_

.

Just as fast as the kiss happens it's over. He thinks his heart might have stopped beating, he isn't sure. Did that really just happen? Did Kim Jongdae just kiss him? But why? "What was that for?" Kyungsoo asks without much thought, his eyes wide as Jongdae takes a step back. 

"You never let me give you an answer." He says with a soft smile on his lips. The lips that were just on his own. Kyungsoo still needs a minute to wrap his head around that. _Wait_. Before Jongdae can say anything else, Kyungsoo sends a hard punch to his arm. "What was that for?" This time it's Jongdae who's asking the question, rubbing his arm in mock shock. 

"You- you can't just kiss people without warning! You have to get permission! That was my first kiss- what if I didn't want to give my first kiss to you?" Jongdae looks taken aback from his outburst, his cheeks growing red. "It was my first kiss too." He huffs. "I thought you wanted me to kiss you! You just gave me a card pouring your heart out. You even said you were in love with me; isn't that good enough reason?" He asks with wide eyes. This wasn't going anywhere.

"Did you just come out here to kiss me?" The words sound surreal to Kyungsoo. Surely though, there must have been another reason for Jongdae to track him out here.

"You never let me give you an answer." He repeats anxiously. "You ran off before I could even finish processing what I read.."

"Because you were going to reject me-"

"No I wasn't." He quickly blurts out. "Really, I wasn't." _What?_  But he was so certain that Jongdae was going to reject him. Why else would he have made that face? "I was only surprised. I wasn't expecting a confession from anyone. Especially from you." He adds the last part rather shyly before he quickly clears his throat. 

"What do you mean?" His eyebrows are furrowed together as he shifts anxiously. Especially from him? Was that an insult or a compliment? "Especially from me."

"I didn't mean it in a negative way-" Kyungsoo doesn't think he's ever seen Jongdae continuously word things so poorly. It was kind of amusing if he were to be honest. "I thought, well when I asked you about tutoring, Mr. Wu- I like you, Kyungsoo." This wasn't exactly the way Jongdae planned on confessing, but there isn't much he can do about it now. Kyungsoo only blinks in response, not sure if he just heard everything right. Not that Jongdae was exactly speaking in coherent sentences in the first place.

"You like me?" He asks, his fingers clinging to the straps of his book bag. "In what way?"

"Seriously? I just _kissed_ you, Soo." Fair point. He stutters in disbelief while Jongdae takes another step towards him. "I thought you didn't like me because you hardly talked to me, so I was surprised when you handed my a card with candy. I didn't know how to respond and as soon as I started to piece things together you took off. Which, by the way, thank you for making me look like a dick in front of everyone." He's joking, the wide smile tugging at his lips was the indicator. "Kyungsoo," his tone is more serious than it was before, all the traces of his usual playfulness long gone, "I've liked you since the eighth grade, and I've wanted to be your friend since the second grade. Any time I tried to talk to you though, you'd always run off or completely ignore me. I thought you hated me." He laughs nervously, as if he still can't believe that Kyungsoo handed him a hand written confession earlier. "But then I always had Baekhyun and Sehun teasing me about my crush on you, and they'd always claim that you liked me too. I just thought that they were dicking with me." Kyungsoo's eyes narrow at this. He knew those little bastards were telling Jongdae about his secrets. He'd have to hit them later; or at least have Jongin or Junmyeon do it for him. He's pretty sure Sehun would hit him back.

"Turns out they were right." Kyungsoo says with an awkward shrug. "You...you liked the card?" He asks in a small voice. The way Jongdae's cheeks immediately started to grow red was an answer enough. "It was sweet." He admits shyly. "I really liked it." And just like a few moments ago, Jongdae's back to standing right in front of him, though this time there's no surprise kiss. "I've never really had anyone confess to me like that before. I mean, I've had a few girls admit to having a crush on me, but no one ever waited until Valentine's Day or wrote me a confession." He glances at Kyungsoo's hands, his cold ones anxiously slipping into Kyungsoo's equally as cold hands, their fingers intertwining. "I thought it was a joke at first. Like, maybe Jongin found out about my crush and told you so you wanted to play a prank." His bottom lip is tugged in between his teeth as he gazes down at their hands. 

"That would be a mean prank. I like to think that I'm nicer than that." Kyungsoo mumbles. The assumption about him doesn't stop the butterflies from swarming around in his stomach, however. "Have you eaten the candy hearts yet?" 

"Not yet. I wanted to share them with you later." Kyungsoo can't stop the stupid smile from tugging his lips upward. Why was this boy so cute? 

Jongdae's eyes nervously flicker onto Kyungsoo's, a shy and small smile gracing his face. "Is it...is it okay if I.." He's trying to properly word his sentence in his mind and Kyungsoo can't help but giggle from how cute he was being. The poor boy looks as if he might pass out if he thinks any harder though, so Kyungsoo decides to take things into his own hands instead. He carefully gets onto the tips of his feet, squeezing Jongdae's hands gently before pressing his cold and plump lips to Jongdae's thinner ones. 

The kiss is soft and sweet; everything that Kyungsoo's dreamt about and more. Kyungsoo can taste the orange that Jongdae had for lunch, and while he never really cared for oranges before, he thinks it just became his favorite fruit. He feels warm, too. It was as if Jongdae kissed the cold away and he found that simply astonishing. He must be the luckiest boy alive, he thinks; not just anyone could kiss _the_ Kim Jongdae. It's only when Jongdae takes his lower lip and nibbles on it gently that Kyungsoo pulls away, swatting at his chest. "Too much." He breathes out, though only a smile graces his lips. 

"Sorry." Jongdae laughs quietly, his hands still in Kyungsoo's. "I thought this was supposed to only be your second kiss? You're nibbling already? Oh my. I don't know how I'll be able to keep up with you." Honestly though, Kyungsoo could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Jongdae was out to kill him for sure. Kyungsoo only pulls away slightly from Jongdae, freeing his hands so he could zip up the other boy's jacket as to prevent the other from developing a cold. "I think we missed our buses." He laughs quietly, tugging the collar of Jongdae's jacket up. "I can have Minseok drop you off at home, but I think we should wait inside until he comes." Jongdae can't really disagree with him, not when realizing how cold the tip of his nose has become. 

The couple make their way back inside, sitting at one of the small tables while Kyungsoo shoots up a text to Minseok, asking the other to come pick him and Jongdae up. He knows that Chanyeol will more than likely tag along, especially because Jongdae's involved and the two haven't seen each other in a while. They're huddled together on the same side of the table bench, Jongdae hugging Kyungsoo's arm tightly while resting his head on the soft fabric on his shoulder. "It's funny, actually. Now that I think about it." Jongdae mumbles, pulling away slightly to rummage through his bag that's on the surface of the table. 

"What is?" Kyungsoo asks after a moment of watching Jongdae search through the contents of his bag. He pulls out a small blue box and grabs hold of Kyungsoo's hand, placing the box into his palm. Kyungsoo can't stop the blush from creeping onto his cheeks as he stares down at the object in his hand.

"Because I brought you a box of candy hearts too."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A DRABBLE I'M SO SORRY AGHDHAD ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU CHENSOO STANS APPRECIATED THIS BECAUSE I THINK IT'S KINDA SHIT I'M SORRY CHENSOO DOESN'T DESERVE THIS SLANDER AND DEFAMATION 


End file.
